


Eris, The Heart Stopper

by SurlyUnskilled



Category: Original Work
Genre: Futanari, Other, Streaming, cuminflation, hyper, mousegirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurlyUnskilled/pseuds/SurlyUnskilled
Summary: A futa mousegirl uses the power of the internet to introduce herself to the world.
Kudos: 10





	Eris, The Heart Stopper

**Author's Note:**

> This story is ancient. Easily 8 years old. I didn't revise this from then, so all my horrible skills from that day are fully preserved here. I'm not entirely sure why I wrote the story this way, but I did enjoy it at the time. Hope you enjoy it regardless.

Darkness. The emptiness of a blank screen that extends forever until there is a light snap in the image and soon the view of a bedroom fills the screen. A light rustling can be heard as the resolution continues to auto adjust before the face of a fair skinned girl enters the screen and becomes the focus of attention. Smiling, she waves to the camera and her mouse ears twitch slightly as she giggles. Reaching for something beneath her, she brings into view what look like large flash cards. Letting out another giggle she brings the flash card up to the webcam, the device having to auto adjust from the close quarters view, but once it does the words on it become quite clear.

“Hi! I’m Eris and this little video is meant to be a pseudo autobiography/recollection of some interesting events in my life that lead to me gaining the fun little nickname, The Heart Stopper. And don’t worry, not all of this is going to be reading since I know no one really does that anymore. So with that being said…”

She shuffles the card so that the next one now comes into view.

“Introductions!”

Placing the cards down on the edge of her desk she places her hand to her throat and clears it for a moment before looking back at the camera and giving a large smile before beginning. 

"You know, my parents always said I was special. I know that's a rather common thing for most parents to say about their kids but I really am unique. Yeah sure, philosophically we're all unique snowflakes and all that jazz but I mean I'm seriously pretty unique. According to my doctor, someone like me is a one out of thousand chance of happening. Though I guess when you're a mouse girl and your kind breed in the millions it shouldn't be that rare but somehow it still is.”

She shuffles lightly in her sit, getting herself readjusted and comfortable, apologizing for the minor pause.

“In most ways I'm just your typical senior in high school. I have my best friend in the whole wide world that I would trust with my life. I love music, movies, shopping, and going to parties. I play a bit of volleyball and surprisingly enjoy running. I'm 5'3" with long flowing brunette hair though as you can see I added some red highlights just cause why not?”

She gently flicks at her bangs letting her hair sway about and for the bangs to come in and out of view as they move along with her natural brown hair. Giggling she returns to her monologue.

“I got these cute little D-cup breasts which are all perky and soft and you can't help but rub em and squeeze em...”

She stops speaking for a moment as her hands start to play with her own breasts, gaining a tiny hint of blush on her cheeks as she squeezes and kneads her mounds. Letting out a soft sigh her ears perk up and she looks back at the camera.

“Oh right! Sorry haha got a little carried away. Where was I? Oh yeah, I got this plump little bottom too, nothing huge but I like to think of it as a nice head pillow, per cheek. At least it's a lot smaller than my sister's bubble butt haha! I'm rather slim around my waist and belly, which is funny because I eat a lot. Hmm, what else... What else..? No I guess that's about it. So in almost everyone's eyes I'm just a normal teenage girl, but I do have one thing that I can proudly claim that make me unique, and that's my foot long cock."

\---

A light humming is heard as Eris is looking down at her flash cards, shuffling through them and attempting to put them in the proper order. She looks up for a second at the webcam and holds up one finger, asking for one moment as she prepares. Once everything is in order she tosses her hair back softly and raises the flash card to the screen.

“A short beginning.”

“Hm, what to say about my childhood? I don’t know, there’s nothing really interesting that happened to me at that time. I came out last between my sister and me when we were born, the only thing she had to use against me whenever we were left alone together and she was left in charge. So yeah, we’re twins but we don’t really look alike in my opinion. Her hair is black for starters and she has freckles for some reason; apparently some trait from our great grandfather or something. Like I mentioned before she got the butt and I got the boobs so it all evens out, well besides the fact that I got a dick as well.”

She covers her mouth very slightly as she gives off a soft laugh and a warm smile before returning to her story.

“I guess I should talk about that bit huh? It’s probably what most of you are interested in huh?”

She gives the camera a small wink and lets out a playful giggle.

“Well naturally it was a huge shock to my parents when I was born. You know that old, doctors don’t know if I’m a boy or a girl should they remove it or treat me like a boy growing up blah blah. Thankfully they didn’t do anything weird; instead they decided just to treat me as any other kid, no special treatment or anything. In the long run I think it was for the best, I mean sure there were some moments growing up where I questioned what I was, if I would ever find a boyfriend, or if I could have kids, but I think that’s what most people go through at some point or another when they’re growing up.”

She softly moves her computer chair left and right as she recalls those moments, her finger delicately twirling one of her bangs. She lets the thoughts pass though as she continues.

“I like to think that I’m lucky. I was never treated differently so because of it I never felt like I was an outcast or a freak or something, I was just another little girl who happened to have something extra. Maybe that’s why I’m so comfortable with myself; when you’re constantly told that you’re alright and normal you start to believe and start worrying more about other things because in your mind you know you’re ok with yourself at least. That’s not to say that I was told to flaunt my extra appendage. Quite the opposite really, I was told that it would be best to keep it to myself, not because it was strange but merely because people don’t talk about their genitals in normal conversation so it was considered rude.”

A smirk spreads across her face as she gives a little shrug.

“Sorry, that’s all I got to say about that really. Childhood was nothing special, but I think you’ll find the next bit interesting.”

Her smile never seems to go away as she remains silent for a moment before finally moving towards the camera and shutting it off.

\---

Lyrics from a soft voice fill the mike and the audio recording as the video captures Eris once again looking through the flash cards she wrote down when she originally began making videos. Smirking she gives a glance at the camera.

“Sorry, I’ve had that song stuck in my head all week. Don’t you just hate that? It’s like you hear it somewhere in the background as you’re just going about your day and next thing you know it’s the only song you can think of for the longest time and then just as suddenly as it entered your head it just goes away. But I’m getting off topic so let’s get back to the story.”

Smiling happily she tilts her head slightly and raises her flash card up to the screen.

“The Game Changer”

“Before we get any further I want to post an apology to my friend Catherine, so sorry Cat. Ok, for the rest of you, Cat is that bestest friend I mentioned in the first video, we meet in elementary school so Cat got a little upset when I made it sound like nothing cool happened in my childhood and forgot to mention her. So once again, so sorry Cat, I’ll make it up to you I swear.”

She gives a rather suggestive wink and smile before laughing lightly.

“Ok so there was something that I did that was different from most kids, though probably not super unique and that was that I went to the doctor for checkups often. Apparently since futas are so rare it’s important for that we get checkups often to ensure that everything is healthy and still functioning properly. Though I really think it’s because most doctors are trying to use their research to write a book and get rich or something. So year in year out I went to the doctor, got my blood tested and given the typical check up with all signs reading normal. Still, the doctor constantly warned my parents to be particularly aware of when I enter puberty because that’s apparently when new things start to show up with futas, and this one will blow your mind.”

She gives another chuckle before lightly fixing her hair.

“Well… thirteen was an interesting age, you’re in that weird stage where you’re super emotional, your body is making hair in weird places, and things start getting bigger. Well… for me things got a lot bigger… You see when you’re growing up you hear things around the school, rumors and what not, and sooner or later you’re in your room with the door locked and your TV volume cranked up. Meanwhile you’re lying there in bed, pants and underwear around your ankles and your dick in your hand just tugging at it to see if something really happens. Trust me, something happened alright.”

She can’t help but start laughing as she brings her knees up to her chest as she spins in her chair.

“So at first I didn’t believe everyone when they said that if you tug at your dick it’d feel really good, I mean that’s where pee comes out of so why would you believe that? But being the curious type I was willing to take the risk and surely enough after a few seconds it did start feeling good. I still remember it, my breathing picked up a little, heart pounding a bit faster, and I’m occasionally licking my lips as my small hand tugs and rubs against my limp four inch dick. Next thing I know though, my dick starts feeling harder like the boys said it would making my heart skip a beat as I stared wide eyed as my dick slowly stood up on its own power and was getting bigger than I’ve ever seen it before.”

Her own breathing seems to have picked up a little as she recalls the events of that day, but she pushes on with the story.

“Mesmerized I wanted to see if it would get bigger if I keep rubbing so slowly my hand started moving faster, gradually moving from a tug to a stroking motion as I found it both more pleasurable and easier to do. Warmth started to fill me up inside, and my breathing turned into panting as sweat rolled down from my brow. To my amazement though my dick did keep getting bigger the more I rubbed it. Five inches hard turned into six, then seven, then eight, then nine. I couldn’t stop; it was just incredible, each inch increasing my sensation tenfold to the point that I didn’t even notice I was groping my own breast as my other hand worked at the throbbing dick.”

Just like back then, Eris’s hand starts to grope at her D-cup breast, mashing it in her hand as the other starts to rub at the front of her skirt. Her ears twitch lightly as her cheeks grow red and a bulge starts becoming noticeable in her skirt.

“I didn’t know at the time that having your dick grow during masturbation wasn’t a normal thing so I just kept doing it and seeing how much more it could grow. My body though was clearly telling me that it wouldn’t last much longer though as my knees started shaking and my thighs rubbed together as my pussy felt wet for some reason. My main concern though was the ten inch dick standing above me as it pushed to eleven inches and was now blood red and throbbing to the rhythm of my heart as it felt harder than steel. Thick veins stood out and a clear liquid was leaking out of the bloated tip; it slide down the base and met my hands and the next thing I knew my hand was moving smoother with the liquid acting as a lubricant. I couldn’t take it, my brain was drowning and pleasure as my heavy panted resulted in my tongue hanging out until I suddenly felt the mental dam break. My felt like it stopped and my muscles tensed, I lifted my ass off the bed and barely managed to catch my moan as a hot white goo fired out of my dick with enough force to impact my ceiling. Each twitch made more shots fire again and again, each time I could feel every inch of my dick push out the load. I was gasping for air as I felt all that hot cum rain down back onto me. It was amazing…”

She sighs but then tenses up as she realizes she’s been rubbing herself this entire time. Blushing she smirks and scoots a little closer to the desk so that her large throbbing bulge wasn’t visible anymore.

“You know you’ve had a really good orgasm when after it’s over you pass the hell out, which I did. I only found out later that your dick wasn’t supposed to grow when you rub it after I told Cat what I did. She has a brother so apparently she knew more about masturbating than I did, so I took her word for it and asked my parents who confirmed that it wasn’t supposed to be so. We went to the doctor that week and after a few more tests they found out that not only am I a futa but apparently I’m a hyper grower. AKA, my junk grows the more aroused I get. At first they though it was from the rubbing but soon discredited that on the grounds that it didn’t make sense and apparently they were right because later on I found out that as long as I stay aroused I’ll just keep growing until I cum, after which I will shrink back down to my normal size. Still, you never forget your first time.”

She looks dreamily into the camera and sighs pleasantly, before smiling warmly again.

“That’s it for this week, I really need to relieve myself and sadly I’m not ready to share that with you folks yet but who knows, maybe in a couple of weeks or so there might be a little bonus link that’ll let you learn more about me. A more… hands on look if you would.”

She smiles and lightly bites her figure playfully as she winks at the camera again before shutting it off.

Once more a previously black screen snaps out and in its place sits an image of Eris, wearing only a loose large shirt and panties, though it’s interesting to note that while there was a slight bulge in Eris’s panties it was nowhere near the size of the one before. 

\---

“Hey guys, it’s a little late but I just wanted to do this vid now while I still had this excitement that I got over it in my mind, so without further ado.”

Her hands lift up the final flash card as her ears twitch with excitement.

“The Heart Stopper”

“Life became a lot more interesting for me after that first time at thirteen; I spent some free time learning more about my body as I was filling out, just experimenting and getting to know myself better. Slowly my hips widened, my ass filled up, and my breasts swelled in size. My dick just quite the size boost too as by the time puberty ended I was ten inches limp and a foot hard. Now as you would expect it’s a little tough hiding a ten inch dress when wearing a skirt or pants due to bulging and all that stuff. So what I did was this nifty little trick where I would tuck my dick into my own pussy while it was soft so that it wouldn’t be as noticeable, and let me tell you it works wonders. For the longest time no one in my high school had any clue that I was a futa even during PE class. I had basically gone undercover as a secret futa in a school of women.”

She smirks at the thought of some secret femme fatale futa infiltrating an enemy stronghold to pump some information out of people.

“Now even though I had done a lot of practicing on myself, I had never done it with anyone at the school, I mean how would I and with who? Being a futa made the choices a little more complicated especially if you didn’t know whether you were a lesbian, straight, or bi so finding a first time proved to be a little tougher than for most girls. A piece of me always wondered if Catherine would be the one, I mean we were childhood friends and she could turn a head or two if she tried, but at the same time I felt this deep connection with her and that faulted any advancements I could of made on her.”

She shifts her legs while sitting, the hint of her bulge appearing once more on her panties.

“No, my first time was actually an accident. It was during detention, I had gotten it again after starting a light food fight in the cafeteria because once again they decided to serve us organic brownies, Organic Brownies? Why? Why mutilate such an awesome dessert and then try to pass it off as an equal? Anyway, that’s irrelevant, so there I was hanging out in detention but as you might guess I was not alone. Nope, you see I had a friend in detention with me, little popular girl Kristian who had decided to join me when a brownie landed in her hair and in a fit of rage she slugged the guy who tossed it. Apparently she has quite the arm, no idea how she got it.”

Eris makes a jerking off motion before moving onto a blowjob handjob combo motion with her hands.

“So there we are, two peachy friends stuck in detention, alone. The teacher left, once again, I have no idea why. But it was during that time that Kristian though it to be best to confront/insult me over being the start of everything. ‘Oh Eris, look at you always causing mischief and chaos where ever you go. God knows you could use the diet chocolates, blah blah blah.’ I just calmly ignored her cause well, she’s a dumb bitch. Still… something strange happened as she insulted me, I felt this odd… heat inside of my body. Kristian’s words where no longer audible and for some reason I felt more sensitive than ever.”

She begins swaying side to side in her chair again though if one were to look closely they could see a blush beginning to form.

“Suddenly this skinny annoying girl wasn’t so annoying, well ok yeah she was but I was willing to ignore it. The way her lips curved and moved as she hurled insults was so alluring. Her eyes shined yellow, her skin looked so smooth and while her breasts were merely B-cups they looks soft to the touch. I shook my head though, clearly I wasn’t thinking of Kristian in this way was I? I tried to tell her to shut up, but that only made her angrier and she threw more insults at me, but still none of it was registering as all I could feel was this heightening warmth, this overwhelming heat. I felt it then, a pulse, a throb, and a swelling. I was getting hard without me even touching myself, I was getting hard and in no way was I trying to stop it or hide it.”

She stops swaying and is slightly looking down and away from the camera, as if lost in the memory.

“As if possessed I looked at Kristian as she talked and I stood up, instantly making her stop as she probably assumed I was going to kick her ass or something. But no, I had something else in mind. With trembling hands, I slide down my panties, Kristian questioning what I was doing but she soon fell silent again as she noticed it. Only the base was visible but she knew something wasn’t normal with me, she tried to say something but was stopped dead in her tracks as I moaned and slowly something started coming out of my vagina. More and more of this long appendage descended until pop! The head came out and in a second my cock was at full mast and swung up in front of me. I swear Kristian’s heart stopped as she looked at what was probably the biggest dick she’s seen and it was on a girl to boot.”

By now Eris was back to her old habit of rubbing and groping her breasts as she recalls the events, even starting to breathe hard in the process.

“Kristian just stared wide eyed, paralyzed as I began to walk over, each few steps adding another inch to my length. She tried saying something, like, ‘Get that thing away from me, what are you some freak?’ I couldn’t help but sigh, she really was annoying, but I didn’t let it get to me. Instead I told her about how I was a futa and stuff, leaving out the hyper bit of course; don’t need to scare her now. She merely kept looking at me and when she muttered the next words I knew I had her. ‘S-so does it work?’ she asked me with slight hesitation. I merely nodded my head and then softly stroked my rod in front of her to show her that it does. Drops of pre cum started to leak out quickly as I was apparently more turned on than I thought, thankfully she didn’t notice my slow growth as she was completely immersed with the fact that she was watching a real life futa jerk off right in front of her.”

She pauses as she gasps lightly, her fingers having pinched her nipples and reminding her of what she was doing in the present as she spoke about the past.

“The heat was only getting worse though the more I stroked myself, something in me wanted to do more, much more. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn’t even notice that a small shot of pre cum struck Kristian in the face. The girl gasps and leaned back, returning my attention to her, and while I thought she was going to freak out she proceed to do the opposite. Slowly her eyes start to flutter and her hand moves to her cheek and to my surprise she begins rubbing the pre into her skin. Her next look was one of hunger as she spotted a suitable piece of meat and before I could do anything her lips and tongue were around my cock.”

Flushed red cheeks adorn Eris’s face as one of her hands has started rubbing at the front of her crotch.

“It was my first time feeling anything like that and by God it was heavenly. A moan instantly escaped my lips as I felt the wet warmth of Kristian’s mouth take in the head of my throbbing hot shaft and bob up and down on it like she was starving. Each time she bobbed she was rewarded with a decent load of pre cum which she drank down with enthusiasm. She made some movement which I assume was an attempt to fondle my nonexistent balls, but once she failed to find them she went for the next best thing and stuck her fingers straight into my pussy and began thrusting. That did it right there, the added pleasure of that action along with her blowing was making me moan nonstop and soon the shots of pre-cum were getting much larger as my dick also started growing faster, which she finally noticed as her mouth was slowly being overwhelmed and soon she was forced to release it.”

She has to stop the story for a moment as small gasps echo out of her when her fingers being to rub against her pussy though her panties causing a wet stain to start appearing in its spot.

“She choked for air for a moment and then looked up at me. Not missing a beat she straight up said, ‘Eris, I-I need that thing in me… I-I don’t know what it is…b-but I can’t resist… I need you t-to put it in me...’ Ok so now might be a good time to mention that after a while I began to discover that my cum and in essence my pre-cum held some type of property to it that made it rather enjoyable. Not like taking drugs enjoyable, but just pleasant like it puts you in a slightly happier mood. So anyway, her request was soon followed by the dropping of her own panties and holy shit was she serious, because her panties were soaked and so was her pussy for that matter. But she took the initiative and laid back on one of the deck, presenting herself to me.”

As if to illustrate, she begins to lean back in her chair, showing the throbbing bulge and the wet stains of her wanting.

“I couldn’t hold back either as I looked at the inviting entrance, and while I had never done this before I spent enough time looking at porn to know that dick goes in vagina and then you say some cheesy lines before pulling out and cumming on a girl’s face. So I proceeded with the first part and took my position, cock in hand I slowly pressed the head to her pussy and she let out a loud gasp as the large tip started to slowly sink inside of her. Panting hastily, her legs already start twitching as more of me gets into her, the only thing she can utter is, ‘Oh God, y-you’re so big.’ Which I guess porn got right as an actual thing people say.”

She giggles weakly before letting out some unrestrained moans, not caring about the camera.

“She was so tight, it was unbelievable, and how hot she was I was actually a little afraid I was going to burn myself. Still I thrust into her, my thick dick forcing her inner muscles to spread apart though they only squeezed back harder, attempting to keep me trapped in there. Her juices were still leaking too, and each time I thrust forward I got a little bit on me, but my eyes were more focused on the bulge I made on her stomach with each push. I must have been able two feet long by then and she was still taking me like I was a foot long. Soon my body began to heavily sweat and I could feel that raising pressure like when I masturbated, but then I could feel her too, I could sense her muscles tensing like mine where as we were both nearing climax.”

By now her hand is down her panties and she is directly fingering herself, though she does it light enough so she can keep talking.

“More and more I thrust, and harder with each second as my dick feels as solid as a rock. Kristian in the meantime was cheering and moaning lustfully as she was taking on the biggest dick in her high school career. We couldn’t take much more though and feeling the incoming eruption I tried to pull out but soon Kristian’s legs ensnared me and held me in place. I didn’t even get a chance to protest as my muscles tensed and the moan I moaned a huge load of cum fired into Kristian. And that’s where the nickname comes in, as because at that moment, according to her and all the other girls, that’s when her heart felt like it stopped. The moment the first massive load of cum fires deep inside of you and in second bulges out your stomach and shows no mercy as more and more and more keeps cumming. Soon this girl who said that I needed a diet was sporting a belly bigger than a beach ball and by then I thought it would be wise to forcefully pull out. She with a hard pull I broke the grip of her legs and all two feet of my rod came out of the girl still firing off and completely dousing her in cum before finally settling down. She on the other hand gasped and moaned as she rubbed as much of the cum as she could over herself, before long though she passed out. Me on the other hand, I somehow managed to gather enough strength to grab my shit and book it back home.”

Finally done with the story she begins fingering herself faster, allowing herself to moan more, “T-this is what you guys wanted r-right? T-to see me do t-this? O-oh! I-its c-coming! I-it!” Then there was a sudden banging on her bedroom door, making the girl stop and stand up to walked to the door. “Damn it Eris, its midnight! Just cum and go to sleep we have class in the morning!” Her sister shouted through the door. “Ok Phoebe, just go back to sleep!” she shouted back. She turns slightly to look at the camera. “That’s a good suggestion though, plus I know it’s what you boys want. So here we go.”

Slowly her panties begin to lower as she does a small hip sway while never taking her eyes off the camera, “Basically what happened afterwards was that Kristian blabbed about me being a futa to the whole school, and while I was worried it would change everything, it only made things fun. Now people come up to me asking for a little fun and I give it to them. Though I miss the look of shock and surprise that Kristian had when I first showed her. For some reason it was Soooo hot, but I can’t do that anymore in my current school, maybe when I enter college though I’ll see if I can do it again, but enough about that, let’s get to what you want.”

No longer stalling, her panties fall to the floor and small drops of feminine juices drip from her womanhood. She moans as slowly her rod throbs and pulsates, making the member slowly being sliding out of her vagina. Just like she describes, inch after inch slide out of her until there is a tiny pop and soon the head in its bloated glory is visible. Thick veins throb on the shaft of her penis, as she smiles flirtatiously and with a hint of wanting. Grabbing the base with both hands she starts stroking with high enthusiasm, as her moaning grows louder and louder.

Soon the large member starts swelling larger as she lets go with one hand and begins to grope and knead her breast, pre pouring out in a constant stream. Her face flushed red with sweat rolling down, her breathing is heavy but her speed never slows as the rod reaches two feet long and keeps going. “Mh! Y-yes… more… more… O-oh god! T-this one is going to be b-big… I-I hope y-you’re r-ready…” She shuts her eyes as her rod reaches three feet and needs both hands to properly stroke and support. Her eyes open and begin to look upward as her tongue hangs out and a small trail of drool creeps out. Her muscles begin tensing and her toes dig into the floor as her ears twitch nonstop. “Mmh! H-here… i-it… CUMS!!”

With practically a scream, the camera only gets a quick shot of the initial massive burst of cum that flies directly at it until, just like a girl’s hearts, the feed stops.


End file.
